ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben -23 (Earth -23)
'Ben -23, '''is a counterpart of Ben Tennyson, as well as a darker parallel to Ben 23. He is among the few "dark reflections" recruited by Eon in attempt to eliminate Ben Tennyson and conquer the multiverse. He is a human from the planet Earth, but specifically '''Earth -23. ' Appearance Ben -23 primarily resembles Ben 23, and Ben 10 via extension. Like Ben 23, he likes to reflect his wealth and celebrity status through his clothes and appearance. Shiny colors and flashy clothes, as well as golden accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants, etc. On his left wrist, rest a Prototype Omnitrix, colored blue and gold. Also reflected through his appearance, is a darker trait: His frequent drug use. His once neatly combed hair is now an wild mess. His shirt shows wrinkles due to the constant rolling of his sleeves. His sleeves are usually rolled down to hide track marks. His blue eyes, though brightly colored, are glossed over. His face constantly bears a tired and unfocused expression. Personality Initially, his personality was once identical to his more positive counterpart. Merely misguided, missing his late Grandpa Max, and trying to fill the void with fame and fortune brought by his heroics. But sadly his depression got the better of him. And he turned to the same route as most celebrities for help: Recreational drug use. Eventually what started out as a means of numbing his emotions became an addiction. Ben -23 would become addicted to various drugs, both human and alien, and became a numb, burnt out wreck of a person. He barely acknowledges others, neither the public nor his family. And he was still haunted by the loss of his grandfather. Ben -23 is a recluse of a former child celebrity, consumed by his extraordinary escapism, and letting the world pass him by. That until his acquaintance with Eon and the "Dark Reflections". They managed to perk a more chirper side out of the drug addled Tennyson. Ben -23 is shown to be slightly intimidated by his teammates, but also is especially creeped out by Gwen/Charm-caster of '''Earth -17. '''Though there are mental aspects otherwise, Ben -23 is disturbed by her advances due to physically being a counterpart of his cousin. It is possible that he may have some suicidal tendencies. During his battle with Ben 23, after his taunts got a far more aggressive reaction out of the hero, he did not do anything to defend himself from the brutal beat down. After Eon had summoned Antimatter Ben, and informed everyone of the universe distorting itself, Ben -23's only reaction was "Grandpa. I'm coming home." He is shown to be aggravated if not occasionally indulging his drug habit. This is most likely him suffered from withdraws. Powers and Abilities Ben -23 possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme, letting him transform into a variety of aliens with all of their powers and weaknesses, but must take care when the Omnitrix times out and requires a recharge before transforming again. Ben -23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught, much like his counterpart's. Ben -23 tends to fight recklessly, with little to no strategy planned out. This is possible due to inexperience and immaturity. But it also implied to be due to impaired thinking via drug use. Biography Ben -23's origin is nearly identical to that of his positive self: Grandpa Max died around the time when Ben received the Omnitrix, and he had to teach himself how to use it. Without Grandpa Max, he lacks the morals of his other counterpart, and became a rich and famous celebrity over the years. But his life took a darker turn as he couldn't fill the void left by Max's passing, and turned to drug use to numb the pain. It numbed more than just the pain, and his life turned into a drug addled wreck. Severing contact with both his family and the general public, Ben -23 became a recluse of a former celebrity/hero, frequenting drug dealings and nightclubs, allowing the world and his life to pass him by. This would be how his life would remain until he was contacted by Eon and the other counterparts he was recruiting. Eon promised that if Ben -23 served him and succeeded their goal of conquest, then he would resurrect Ben's Grandpa Max. And dangling a small vial of morphine in front of him helped. Ben -23 was more than eager to oblige and join. During the confrontation/battle with the heroic counterparts, Ben -23 and Ben 23 fought. The entire time Ben -23 mocked his positive self for having any hope, saying that life is miserable with Grandpa Max. His words temporarily seemed to be getting to the hero, allowing Ben -23 to get the upper hand in the fight. When Ben Prime managed to snap his counterparts of their funk, the fight began to fall in favor of the heroes. Ben -23 was later on the receiving end of Ben 23's aggressive beat down in form of Rath, calling him a disgrace to Grandpa Max's memory. As Eon attempted to distort the universe beyond repair, Ben -23's response was "Grandpa. I'm coming home", under the impression that he was going to die. Luckily Ben Prime managed to avert the situation. Ben -23 was later sent back to his home timeline, and his current fate is unknown. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * As his name implies, this Ben is a darker reflection specifically towards Ben 23. ** While both had lost their Grandpa Max, and turned to fame and fortune to fill the void, this Ben went further into the celebrity lifestyle and turned to drug use. * It's revealed later on that he used to have the same kind of medallion that Ben 23 has, only to have sold it to afford one of his "fixes". ** It is hinted that his drug addiction is primarily morphine, judging by Eon's secondary form of baiting him. * According to Eon, the reason he wasn't recruited for the first Time War was because he wasn't a suitable option. He is now used as a reserved option in Eon's second attempt. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Chronos22